


teamed up

by bunshima



Series: of bruised knees and cigarettes - ushioi oneshots [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal, College!AU, Established Relationship, M/M, Messy, Multi, Oneshot, PWP, Post-Canon, Public Sex, Smoking, Threesome, Wet Dream, blowjob, double teaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunshima/pseuds/bunshima
Summary: Spicing up things once in a while doesn't seem like such a bad idea all of a sudden.





	

**Author's Note:**

> oh look, niche ship porn! (kinda)
> 
> disclaimer: no prfosoof reaidngnd, bottom ushi is my shit fight me on this, basically ushioi + rando tender who wants to join in on fun, first porn in a few months be gentle

“Satori stinks.” Well, that literally came out of nowhere.

 

They're out, smoking behind the graphic design facility, one of the many, many designated smoking spots on campus. Tooru is mooching cigs off him because he can afford all the good brands; _he's picky_. He doesn't mind. Cue Wakatoshi taking a long drag off his cigarette, exhaling smoke with a coarse sigh. It may or may not be kind of obvious but his boyfriend is grinding his gears a bit.

 

“You stink too.”, he replies dryly, huffing out smoke after yet another drag. It took him about two or three weeks into college to start out of pure stress and he stopped coughing halfway through their first semester. “But you don't hear me complain.”

 

“Wow, thanks a lot.”, Tooru scoffs, “I meant that he stinks like weed. All art-related facilities smell like _one big hotbox_ … you know, sometimes when you get back from your design course, you just… _emit pot smoke_ .”, he gesticulates a bit as he speaks, something rather unusual for him. Tooru is always a bit… _out of it_ when he gets to smoke after really needing one. Wakatoshi can't blame him at all.

 

“I would never smoke weed, Tooru.” Hint: that's a fucking lie. “To be fair, I can just do it passively because of the… _hotbox situation_.” There's a subtle, yet visible smirk on his expression. What is Tooru even talking about? It’s his chronic insomnia, he suspects, he always babbles weird shit when he's been awake for two days.

 

“Does that mean you admit to it? I can't believe I'm seeing you lose your mama's boy status.” Judging by that grin on his lips as he sticks his cigarette back in between them for another drag, he seems to like it, though. _a lot_. Ahh, Wakatoshi could kiss that dumb sly face all the time, make Tooru lose himself in it.

 

At first, all he offers as reply is a chuckle. He enjoys living in a dorm again, taking freedoms his mother would never let him take, even though her son Wakatoshi Ushijima has turned nineteen by now, slowly crawling towards _twenty_.

 

Cue a last drag before he stubs the cigarette into the big, pillar-like ashtray near the building's wall and speaks again, “I've never been a fan of risks, you know that.” But even small risks are what make life bearable, giving the whole thing some **spice** . “But… it seems like things do change over time.” He's already itching to dig the pack out of his pocket again and smoke another one. _Goddammit_.

 

“I guess so.” Tooru has gotten close, the subtle change having gone unnoticed. His tone has something honey-sweet, thick and _sultry_ . “... _Toshi?_ ”, comes the exact tone again, “I'm bored. And we're alone. _Can we_ ?” His slender hand sneaks underneath his open jacket, pressing flat against his toned chest, gently backing him into the wall. His boyfriend gives him the opportunity to resist, just in case he could change his mind. **_He doesn't_ **.

 

Tooru knows that Wakatoshi isn't fond of acting like lovebirds in front of others, but this… _this is something else_ . Now that he mentions it, _they are alone_. It's an opportunity they should use.

 

“I don't see why not, but _don't overdo it_ .”, he purrs, giving his best to sound firm and yet soft. Tooru loves it when he talks to him like that. “You're so needy lately. Are you that stressed?” All firmness is gone now though; _he's genuinely worried_. Wakatoshi’s hand is raised, gently cupping his face and thumb brushing over his bottom lip before leaning in for a tender peck, followed by more.

 

“ **Mhh-** ” A soft whine leaves the shorter male when his bottom lip is given a light tug with teeth. In between increasingly firmer kisses, hands wandering, digits clawing into whatever they can reach, Tooru utters a hushed whisper, meant for only Wakatoshi. “ _It's not so bad when I'm with you_.” A breathless chuckle can be heard.

 

Go easy on the poor guy; _his heart is about to jump out of his chest_.

 

“I-I'm glad.” Wakatoshi’s entire face is beet red, brows furrowed subtly as Tooru presses up against him; his back flat on the cold wall. A cold hand eventually sneaks under the hem of his sweater, digits running along his toned abdomen, making him shudder and causing goosebumps to spread across his skin. _It's enough to make him gasp_ . Heat prickles on his skin wherever his boyfriend's fingers rest, more and more noises spilling from his lips, and it gets steadily _worse_.

 

They've been together for about a year now but Wakatoshi is still surprised about how good Tooru is at… _lewd_ stuff like this. _It does_ **_things_ ** _to him_.

 

However, much to his dismay, his boyfriend stops kissing him, goes to work at his neck, drawing a needy whimper from him. Teeth scrape along his skin, tongue running over reddened areas in an attempt to soothe; it drives him _absolutely mad_ . Their hips grind together, Wakatoshi’s big hands hold onto Tooru's small frame as he moves against him. He can't lie, it does feel _wrong_ , **_inappropriate_ ** , _but that only makes it so much better_.

 

Teeth find his lip as his boyfriend begins to suck on tender skin, his head rolling to the side so he can reach every little sensitive spot he knows about. But soon, Tooru pulls away again which causes Wakatoshi to utter a small, displeased grumble.

 

“I know you're not into this kinda stuff but can I-”

 

“ **Wakatoshiiiii!!!** ”

 

A shrill voice makes them wince and Wakatoshi even clutches onto Tooru protectively, but then he recognizes the very familiar face.

 

 _It's Satori_.

 

They didn't even hear him approach, don't know how much he saw. When Tooru tears himself away from Wakatoshi’s frame, the taller male's already beet red face goes a shade darker, even darkening the tips of his ears. Without really commenting on what just happened (he’s used to seeing them… well, _get nasty_ with each other), Satori digs through every single one of his pockets _twice_ and ends up giving his best friend a heartfelt puppy look.

 

“ _What_.”, is all said best friend can offer.

 

“Wakatoshiiiii… I need one... _real baaad_ .” _Of course_.

 

It takes him an entire moment of puppy dog eyes and Tooru quietly losing it beside him till he gives in, takes the pack of cigs out of the pocket of his jacket and holds it out for Satori.

 

“I knew you wouldn't leave me hanging~” _The little shit wants to take two_ , but does good by giving Wakatoshi another innocent look and a question before doing so, “Don't mind if I do, right?”

 

“ **Treat yourself**.”, comes the reply from between clenched teeth. Wakatoshi gave Tooru half of his freshly bought 20-pack, smoked one, is really craving a second one and now Satori takes 2. That leaves him with 6 cigs for the rest of the entire month (or until he gets his next allowance). Tooru better not start any shit and there better fucking not be any big exams he has to stress over because he's already pretty sure that he'll die.

 

“Aww, don't be so grumpy! You're keeping me healthy and happy here.”, he replies in his singsong tone as he lights himself one of the cigarettes. “Mhm, _at least you're not smoking menthols anymore._ This sophomore chick I fucked only smoked those and I still can't get the sheer stink out of the clothes I wore that day, eugh.” It's kind of obvious that, just like Wakatoshi, Satori got himself some bad _but fun_ habits.

 

“ **_Too much info_ **.”, say Wakatoshi and Tooru in unison, causing both to snort at the same time too.

 

“Can't believe I'm on smoke break with an old married couple.”, he teases, exhaling smoke through his nose, “You should be glad to have me as your entertainer.” As the other speaks, Wakatoshi notices how Tooru inches closer to his side, subtly wrapping himself around his arm, but deems it as unimportant detail.

 

 _Bad idea_.

 

“It's time you two have some fun in your lives, man.” Satori steps closer too now, nonchalantly taking a drag off his cigarette as he stands close enough to be nearly chest-to-chest with Wakatoshi. He didn't notice the subtle change in demeanor and all those little nuances earlier, _but he certainly does now_ . What _is_ this? This sure doesn't seem like your average smoke break between… _well, friends?_

 

“Uhh…?”, is all he can get out of himself for now. Wakatoshi is just observant enough to notice the glance Tooru and Satori exchange. “I--” He's cut off by the redhead’s open mouth pressing firmly onto his, smoke from his lungs being exhaled into Wakatoshi’s. The blush from earlier had already died down, but _there it is again, stronger than ever._ When the other pulls away, the taller male has to cough, smoke burning in his lungs, turning his head with a harsh gasp to look at his boyfriend, _who doesn't seem to have any problems with this_ , in shock. Tooru, however, only gives him a look that says a lot more than words could; it's almost… approving, _as if he likes it_ . So he turns his head back to face his best friend, who appears to be _waiting for something_ . Wakatoshi’s gaze shifts to the side for a moment. What should he do? I mean… Tooru doesn't have a problem with this, right? _It's fine then,_ **_right?_ **

 

It takes him about half a moment to say “ _fuck it_ ”.

 

He kisses him, way too innocent and gentle in comparison to the things to come. It's obvious that Satori doesn't appreciate being treated as if he's fragile; _that displeased grunt isn't fooling anyone_.

 

“Kiss me like **you mean it,** Wakatoshi.” Oh **fuck** . “That _soft bullshit_ doesn't do it for me.” He can't even say anything to that since Satori already grabs his chin firmly when he just opens his mouth to speak, parted, thin lips finding plump ones. Wakatoshi really doesn't know what to think of _his best friend's tongue_ inside his mouth, but his body does the thinking for him, reacting with a harsh _moan_. The grip on his jaw is nearly bruising but the dull sting just adds to the ecstasy caused by the pierced tongue moving against his own. Heat settles right underneath Wakatoshi’s skin as he slowly runs out of air, gasping every time Satori gives him the opportunity to. Eventually, the redhead pulls away, a strand of saliva connecting him and the other. There's a sly grin on his face, proudly looking at what kind of mess he's made out of the usually so stoic and calm male and taking a last drag of his cig before flicking the bum away.

 

Wakatoshi is trying to catch his breath, the bitter taste of nicotine still lingering, a streak of spit running down from the corner of his mouth. His visage is so red that it could even make ripe cherries seem pale; this is so… there's no words for how _surreal_ and yet good this is. A pair of cold lips finds his neck but they don't belong to Satori- his boyfriend finally decides to do something. Wakatoshi still can't believe he just watched him make out with someone else. He's a bit ashamed about the fact that the mere thought makes pressure and warmth collect in his lower half.

 

A soft sigh leaves him as Tooru places gentle pecks on his neck and his delicate fingers draw shapes on his chest idly, eyes closing in pure bliss as his head rolls back against the wall behind him. There's a small chuckle coming from before him and he really can't help a gasp when another cold hand settles upon his chest and teeth find the other side of his neck, not quite biting but _grazing_ tan skin. Knees tremble and so do hands as they take a hold of whatever they can reach; the back of his best friend's jacket and his boyfriend's hair in this case.

 

As Tooru begins to suckle on his skin again, there's the tip of Satori’s tongue tracing something on his neck, up to a specific spot just below his earlobe. Harsh shivers shake his frame when he begins to suck on said spot, brows furrowing and teeth clenching to avoid any loud moans from spilling. It's weird; Satori shouldn't know that Wakatoshi has an area that sensitive on him, _especially where exactly it is_ , but all that the poor guy can focus on is the sensation and just how intense it is. It's enough for him to notice his own cock twitching beneath the fabric of his jeans. He hopes they'll start taking care of… **_that_ ** on their own; he's too embarrassed and prude to bring that up himself. However, it seems that Tooru is observant enough to notice him struggle, reaching down to palm him through his jeans, drawing a shaky exhale from him, head falling forward. Wakatoshi completely forgot that they're outside and that someone could see them long ago. _He doesn't care_.

 

Eyes crack open again when the two begin to slowly make their way downwards. It'd be a lie if he denied that he isn't anticipating what's about to come ( _or who_ ). Cold air hits his abdomen when Satori pushes up his sweater so they can trail kisses down his skin, nibbling and licking occasionally. Of course, both end up on their knees before him, holding onto a thigh each, while they look up him for a brief and yet so intense moment.

 

He sinks against the cold wall on his back and spreads his legs just a little for them. Tooru already begins to fumble with his belt while Satori nuzzles his leg with his cheek. He's too embarrassed to even look at them, so he decides to avert his gaze, head rolling back again, eyes closing yet again. Though, he soon realizes that perhaps that wasn't the best idea.

 

“Wakatoshiii… don't you wanna look at us?”, comes Satori’s voice, whiny and with an **audible** pout. The unmistakable sound of a zipper being pulled down breaks the momentary awkward silence between the three, belt buckle clinking as it falls to the side because one of them started to yank down both his jeans and shorts rather impatiently (at this point the could be either of them, really) until they're at his ankles

 

The cold really isn't… _doing him a favor_ , to be fair. Goosebumps spread across his now exposed skin and his stiff cock twitches uncomfortably in reaction. He can feel fingers trailing along all those little bumps on his skin and there's chuckling from both Satori and Tooru.

 

“ _Are you cold_ ?”, Tooru speaks now, softly and all sweet. Wakatoshi, eyes still closed, can only shake his head out reflex and pure desperation. Hot breath hits the tip of his cock. His hand barely manages to find his mouth, keeping a harsh gasp inside his throat. He dares to open his eyes, just in time to see Tooru's tongue press against the head, running along the underside of it. A groan in the shape of a low hum leaves him when Satori laps at the shaft, while his boyfriend takes the tip into his mouth, sucking on it just a little. The embarrassment knows no bounds; _it's his boyfriend and his best friend who are giving him a goddamn blowjob_. It's pretty hard for him to wrap his mind around that.

 

Wakatoshi’s and Tooru’s eyes meet, _lock_ , as he takes in more and more of his boyfriend's cock excruciatingly slow till he can feel it down his throat, pushing away Satori as he does.

 

“O-oi, Tooru, don't be so selfish!”, the redhead complains, scoffing as the brunette just continues deepthroating the taller male. He keeps kneeling there for a short moment, **_pouting_ ** , until he seems to get an idea, evident in the sly grin that returns onto his features. He stands, slender fingers gingerly caressing Wakatoshi’s arm with which he covers his mouth with great effort.

 

“Why don't you let us hear your voice, though? Are you scared that someone will hear you?” He's close to Wakatoshi, as close as possible it is with Tooru kneeling before him. The taller male can only nod subtly in response. “Live a little, Wakatoshi~” Satori manages to somehow pry his hand off his mouth and the first soft moans trickle from his lips, together with a small amount of saliva. The redhead proceeds to coo to him and kiss various spots on his neck, gently touching his cheek as he does so. Is… _is he comforting him?_ Maybe he has found pity for _the poor, nearly overstimulated virgin._

 

But soon, among all those lewd sounds and curses, _there's something else_ , “T-Tooru, I-I'm-” It's almost a bit scary how fast Satori reacts. His bony hand reaches down to take a firm grip of Tooru's scalp, pulling his head back forcefully, which draws a surprised moan from the other. This leaves Wakatoshi shaking and aching for release, heat coiling in his abdomen near uncomfortably. He gives Satori a questioning and _kind of hurt_ look, because words have officially left him. _Let me have this_.

 

“It'd be no fun if you got off right away, riiight?” Satori is a **fucking asshole**. Eventually, his boyfriend gets back onto his feet again, brushing his hair out of his face and wiping the mix of saliva and precum off his mouth with his sleeve. “Do me a favour, yeah~?”, purrs the redhead to which Wakatoshi nods attentively in response, “Turn around for me.”

 

Wakatoshi doesn't question his friend's request, turns around with hands flat on the cold stone wall. Digits come to settle at both sides of his hips, thumbs pressing into his lower back as the other positions him as he sees fit while Tooru seems to keep watch rather impatiently.

 

“Hurry up.”, he eventually grunts at Satori. “The longer you keep stalling the higher is the chance that someone will see.” It warms Wakatoshi’s heart a little to know that he says that because he's aware of how his boyfriend feels about exhibitionism.

 

“Yeah-yeah~ don't be so pushy. I wanna treat your man right after all. I feel like he'd appreciate that. _Isn't that right, Wakatoshi_?”

 

Cue a very enthusiastic nod accompanied by a whine from the young man in question. He better start doing something because even Wakatoshi’s starting to feel impatient and needy. However, he doesn't even dare to look what his friend is up to next, his forehead resting against the cold wall as he arches his back. He can feel his face heat up anew in a whole different level of intensity compared to before when Satori spreads his ass and a wet finger runs along the cleft of it, circling over his entrance before carefully pushing a single finger in. Wakatoshi’s breath catches inside his throat and his shoulders tense, soil crunching beneath the soles of his shoes as he shifts his weight involuntarily. He expected it to be a lot better, to be honest; _it's kind of uncomfortable_. It does get better when the single finger begins to move in and out though, turning and hooking as if searching for something. There's a displeased grunt when Satori pulls it out. A look with furrowed brows over his shoulder to signal him to go on follows. A wide smirk tells Wakatoshi that the redhead thoroughly enjoys seeing him so desperate and craving his cock up his ass.

 

“S-Satori, pl-please--”, Wakatoshi whimpers, voice hoarse; it felt appropriate. It's almost like Satori asked him to **_beg_ ** . A harsh gasp tears from his throat when two fingers thrust into him, stretching him with a scissoring motion. He hears a small grunt beside him, so his gaze automatically turns to Tooru-- _he's jerking off_ . Shivers run through Wakatoshi, right along his spine as he watches his boyfriend pleasure himself while watching him getting fingered by another guy. Cheek pressing against the wall so he can look at him better, Wakatoshi’s mouth opens wide, tongue hanging out, as an invitation. _Which Tooru gladly accepts_. He moves in closer, leaning against the wall when he positions himself beside Wakatoshi… but doesn't get close enough for him to suck him off. Clearly, he misunderstood how his boyfriend meant the invitation. But he can't think about that right now, doesn't pay much heed to it in the first place.

 

The third finger is only used for good measure, but it leaves him keening and whining for more. Hot spit hits the cleft of his ass, making him shudder, knees bending and trembling when Satori pushes his lower back down a bit with his flat palm. _This whole preparation thing sure does take long_ , but the sound of Satori’s zipper being pulled down is even more satisfying then. Only thing is (kinda gross, to be perfectly honest), more spitting follows as he tries to lube himself up as much as possible; out of all people, Wakatoshi thought Satori to be most likely to carry lube everywhere, but he sure as hell isn't going to complain now, not at this point.

 

“Wakatoshiiii~”, Satori sighs as he gives himself a few slow strokes, “Tell me when it hurts, yeah?” **_Well, he hopes it doesn't_ **.

 

The tip of his friend's cock presses against his stretched hole, nearly causing his knees to buckle. _His legs literally feel like they're made of pudding, jeez_. He can feel him press inside slowly, hands clutching onto Wakatoshi’s hips, and it draws a shaky moan from him, eyes fluttering shut. A hushed curse from above can be heard; Tooru appears to like the expression of pure bliss on his face. Teeth find his lip when Satori’s cock pushes in further till it's all the way inside. He always pictured it to hurt, but this is pretty alright, actually.

 

It's still a bit uncomfortable shortly after he begins to move, but since the redhead is way gentler than he suspected, it gets better fast. After getting used to it, he angles his hips experimentally, just to see what it feels like, if it's any different. _And_ **_shit_ ** _, it is_.

 

He doesn't know what it is, he's not that good with his own anatomy, but when the other pulls out almost completely and thrusts back in, he hits _something_ , causing Wakatoshi to cry out in pleasure, voice moving about three or four octaves up in pitch. It's still in the back of his mind, but it's clear that he doesn't give two shits about getting caught anymore.

 

“H-harder--”, Wakatoshi begs; eventually he's reduced to that. His teeth still pull on his bottom lip, but now they're not only holding back loud yelps of pleasure, he's also trying to hide a completely self-indulgent **_smile_ ** . _It just feels so goddamn good_ . Thank god, Satori complies, bringing their hips together hard _and_ fast. In the end, Wakatoshi can't hold back most of the noises anymore. His mouth falls open and a series of high-pitched moans and yelps tear from his sore throat, drool trickling from his chin. His blood is roaring in his ears, heart pounding as he slowly but surely crawls towards his high, eyes rolling back into his head and crying out louder every time Satori hits that sweet, sensitive spot. _He's so fucking close_. And Satori appears to be, too. From what Wakatoshi can hear between skin slapping on skin and his own loud moaning, his friend's breathing has become ragged, thrusts no longer steady and precise, but rather wild and just about desperate.

 

He's a bit dazed, to be frank, but he's soon ripped out of his sweet trance by something warm hitting his face, flinching and twitching because of that, and Tooru's moaning. Something runs from the bridge of his nose to his cheek, down to his lips and he makes the mistake of _tasting it_. It's bitter and salty, makes him grimace and gag. _Tooru came on his face,_ _and it's fucking_ ** _disgusting_** (he is a smoker after all).

 

However, the horrible taste lingering on his tongue doesn't bother him anymore when he can feel heat spreading throughout his body, starting from his abdomen. Wakatoshi tenses near painfully, sore muscles burning as he _screams_ in sheer pleasure and bliss, eyes squeezing shut and arching his back more for Satori who keeps picking up the pace until he eventually cums too, pressing deep inside of Wakatoshi. A blissful sob leaves the taller male as small tears form in the corners of his eyes, legs trembling and trembling, till they give in under his weight and he falls against the wall.

 

He hears Tooru and Satori exchange a few words, but he's far too gone to understand any language right now. His vision fades to black and…

  
  


 

… Wakatoshi shakes awake violently in his bed, at his dorm (thankfully alone since Tooru is staying with Hajime for the weekend), and in the heat of his climax, he desperately claws at whatever he can reach with one hand while the other can't help itself but stroke his twitching cock as he cums into his boxershorts. He's drenched in cold sweat, and he can only stare at the ceiling with wide eyes because of just how intense this orgasm _from a single, filthy wet dream_ was (rather is, because he's still spasming and twitching all over). _He may never leave his dorm ever again_.

 

It's safe to say that the entire complex is awake at ungodly hours because dear Wakatoshi was experiencing a dream porno in vivid technicolor and 3D. Is this his brain's way of telling him that he wants to fuck his best friend **and** boyfriend? He can't help but feel like _some horny, dirty-minded teenager_ . Needless to say, he isn't going to sleep anymore, just in case he's going to relive… _that_.

 

Maybe he should tell Tooru, though. _He does want to try that_.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!! (feedback n kudos appreciated)


End file.
